Akuban Knights: Episode 23
Recap ]] Thursday, 27th September, 1511 The family are in Wikkthronrarenta in the Royal Palacing. Sara goes visit with Yassi, the goes with her to the Temple of Nadinis. Sara talks with the half-elven cleric, Sky Grove, there about how to save the Roc Eggs after the death of the Roc. The cleric suggests taking the Roc Eggs to the other known Roc, one in The Talens and the other in Wake County at Roc Peak. Sky Grove is touched by Sara's care for the animals of nature, and will come with the party to make sure the Roc Eggs are taken care of. Yassi and Sara head back to the palace for breakfast. Sara explains her plan to the party. They are fine with the plan since it will be others handling the eggs. Ranger Claus arrives and tells the party he hired some people to capture a rhino, and if everything should go well, they'll have bait for their plain against the Roc soon. Maya goes to the Voraci temple in Wikkthronrarenta and speaks with the elderly dwarfven female cleric of Voraci. She explains how Voraci guides souls go to Felumbra, are taken apart, and used to create new souls given to other beings. All things and people have to die, but they have time to die. Maya is given an amulet of Voraci. Maya then returns to the palace. Budariousz asks for Sara for help. Bud takes some clothes from Maya's room, then the two goes into town. They go to a dress shop, Drekissin Dresses, and Bud asks for a wedding dress to be made for Maya, using the old dress for measurements. The dress will take maybe 4 weeks to make. Bud gives his old alias of Alkaros of Highcastle. Maya returns to her room and finds a dress and a pair of shoes missing. Maya alerts the guards to the thief and the castle is put on lockdown. Bud and Sara return to the castle and are allowed in. Bud and Sara try to act innocent around Maya, but she sees though the lie. Bud rushes off, leaving Sara to explain. Sara claims she ripped the dress trying it on, so she took it into town to get repaired. Maya and Sara hug. Maya calls off the alarm. Maya apologises to the servants for the inconvenience. Maya visits "Drekissin Dresses", but finds out the truth about the wedding dress. Maya storms back to Sara, and Sara admits the truth. Maya goes prank Budariousz, she puts some ground thistle leaf in his bed. Sara and Maya go back to "Drekissin Dresses" and Maya chooses her own dress design. Budarious goes visit the temple of Tempos and asks about the symbol of Tempos they found in the Dragon Hoard. The cleric confirms it is magical, but is uncertain what it does. That night Budarious and Sami head out to a high class brothel and hires a half-elf escort. The two don't notice the itching powder. Friday, 28th September, 1511 The party work out parts of their plan. Sara visits a mountaineering company, The Wikkthron Tigers. Sara arranges for them to come help them loot the Roc's Nest and bring the Roc Eggs down the mountain, after the Roc Dead. The cost will be 8000 copper. Sara sells some of the jewellery Maya took from the dead governor of Sairo for the gold. Maya goes to hire mercenary 10 archers to help for 10 days. Maya outlines the plan to trap the Roc and the trenches to keep the archers safe. The cost will 30,000 copper. Bud goes Ranger Claus to talk about The Great Horn. The Great Horn is 6500 feet tall. Aarakoas live high up on the moutain as well. 3 tribes of bugbears live at the base of the mountain and the hills. There were mines in The Great Horn, but they have been largely abandoned. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes